1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnifying lenses and more particularly pertains to a new magnifying device for reading price tags on a store shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnifying lenses is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnifying lenses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,776; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,477; U.S. Pat. No. 164,575; U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,434; U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,422; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,393.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new magnifying device. The inventive device includes a device for magnifying price tags which is mounted on a store shelf between opposing edges of a price tag holding bracket. The device has a clip adapted for holding the device to the price tag holding bracket. A base for mounting a magnifying member to the clip. The base has a first end and a second end. A cavity is located in the base and extends through the base. A securing means hingedly secures the clip to the second end of the base. The securing means has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is fixedly secured to an end of the clip. The second portion is fixedly secured to the second end of the base. A magnifying member for magnifying objects is mounted within the cavity.
In these respects, the magnifying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reading price tags on a store shelf.